


My Strawberry

by Christian_at_No



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, CHAPTER 14 IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, Child Nelliel, Domestic, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Gang Violence, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, I've Given Up On Regular Updates, Kidnapping, M/M, Mute Nelliel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape trauma, Rating May Change, So much angst, Stuff is happening now, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, dark themes, it's not graphic, it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: /The blue-haired boy from class stood before him, his impeccable balance being the only force preventing his nasty fall to the pavement from his perch on the railing./





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Chris! This fic will likely be updated every Saturday, so please leave a comment telling me what you think and a kudos if you love what's going on so far! I already have the first few chapters typed up, so I'll be able to keep up a steady pace when it comes to updating for now. If it takes awhile, don't worry; I don't plan on abandoning this fic anytime soon! Have fun, and I hope you enjoy!

One word brought them together: “Please...”

 

“Did you hear?”

There are rumors everywhere you go.

“I heard he put someone in the hospital!”

You can play pretend all you want…

“I knew he was trouble.”

...But they’re still there…

“He gives our school a bad rep.”

Just like you can pretend not to feel it…

“Ichigo Kurosaki.”

...Those eyes on your back…

With a deep breath, he opened the door to his classroom, silence falling over his classmates until the usual nervous murmurs broke out, a chorus of whispers that greeted his ears.

“Did he hear us?”

“I didn’t know he was there!”

“Do you think he’s angry?”

“Shut up, he’s right there!”

Sometime later, the class was finally silent, that is until the teacher came in, a tall and well-built young man following her. The newcomer had a distinctive and threatening aura about him, a look of indifference pasted on his face as his eyes scanned over the sea of curious students, not spotting anyone of whom piqued his immediate interests.

The whispers began again.

“He’s cute!”

“More like sexy.”

Sensitive ears at the back of the class couldn’t help but pick up on the off-handed comments. He huffed, trying to block out the rest of the voices that had begun to float around the room.

“Is that really-?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think so…”

The woman at the front of the class cleared her throat, silence falling over the space once again as she introduced the stranger to her left, “This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He will be joining our class as of today.”

Grimmjow nodded in response to the introduction.

She shrugged it off, not needing to be bothered with it when she had yet to have her morning coffee. “You can sit in an empty desk for now,” she told him, waving him off.

The rest of the pests in the class took the gesture as a green light to continue their pointless gossip.

“It has to be him!”

“Gotta be.”

“I hope he doesn’t sit next to me…”

“Whatever, you’re just scared.”

“I can’t believe it...”

“It’s Pantera!”

 

After several periods of hushed whispers and note passing, lunch had finally come around. The moment he stepped into the hall, he regretted it, as the voices were already assaulting his ears.

“Pantera goes to our school now too?”

“Great, now we have two delinquents.”

“Things were bad enough with just Kurosaki around.”

Keeping his head down, he made his way to the stairwell. This Pantera guy didn’t seem very nice, but then, he didn’t know anything about him beyond the rumors that were spreading around school like a wildfire. He scoffed; he was beginning to sound like all of the other gullible fools running around campus.

He pushed open the door to the roof, ignoring the sign that read “faculty only”, and was met by the overcast, gray skies and shock blue orbs set into a well-defined face. Those eyes were hard as steele, and sent shivers down the other’s spine. The blue haired boy from class stood before him, his impeccable balance being the only force preventing his nasty fall to the pavement from his perch on the railing.

On the railing…

Mocha eyes widened at the startling revelation.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing up there!?” the redhead screeched, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you mad? Get down before you fall!”

A wide grin split the blue eyed teen’s face in two. This could be interesting after all…! He took one foot off the rail, tempting fate, and his luck, to see the other flounder.

Then, desperate, Ichigo said the first thing that came to mind, ”Please…!”


	2. Strawberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day is a good thing. Ahead of schedule, guys.

_“Please...”_

 

Had he heard right? He blinked, smile faltering only slightly before returning with a vengeance.

With his animalistic grin plastered on his face, he cackled, “You’re a strange one.”

Then, with a hum, he stepped off of the rail and onto the roof, a certain grace about him as he did so, catlike in essence. He approached the doe-eyed kid before him with the same grace in his stride.

“Name’s Grimmjow,” He introduced, a curious gleam in his eye. “You are...?”

The other seemed confused for a moment. Then, a sudden sense of clarity struck him, as though only just realizing that the question was indeed meant for him. A scowl crossed his face, now recovered from the earlier shock of seeing the other teen perform his balancing act.

“Why does it matter?” the fiery ginger asked.

“You’re right,” Grimmjow hummed, his smile turning into a mocking scowl. “It doesn’t matter.” Then, with his twisted grin back in place, he brushed past the shorter kid. “See you around,” he said, waving half-heartedly over his shoulder.

“Hey!” the carrot-top hissed. “Just who the hell do you think you are?” he demanded, snapping his head around to catch the sight of the retreating back.

“I asked you first,” was the response, though his departure was not delayed.

“Kurosaki,” he huffed, rather begrudgingly. “Ichigo Kurosaki.”

That made the other pause. “Your name… means strawberry...” he deadpanned, turning to face him, quizzical expression on his face.

“No!” the redhead growled, doing his best to glare through the blanket of red bleeding across his face. “It’s written ‘one who protects’, not ‘strawberry’, dammit!”

“My, my…” a perfect brow arched in slight surprise. “Have I struck a nerve?”

The scowl on the strawberry’s face was a sure sign that he had done so, but once he found a nerve, it was just in his nature to keep twisting. Oh, but that _face…_ Cheeks aflame with embarrassment, brows set in an irritated frown, lips almost shaped in a pout, and mocha eyes swirled with subtle anger, all over something as little as a name?

Ichigo turned his gaze away from the student that towered over him.

“What about you? What kind of name is ‘Grimmjaw’ anyway?” he muttered.

A low chuckle went through the air, catching the ginger by surprise. “It’s Grimm _jow_ , not Grimm _jaw_ ” he corrected.

The strawberry's cheeks flushed all over again in his renewed embarrassment. “I-I-”

“Don’t worry,” Grimmjow said, shaking his head slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it… Strawberry.”

“I’ll kill you!” the ginger screeched, yanking off one of his shoes before throwing it at the other’s face.

Blue eyes sparkled as he dodged the shoe, narrowly saving his face.

“Oh, yeah,” Grimmjow confirmed with a whistle. “We’ll get along nicely, Strawb-”

“Don’t go there, Grimm!” Ichigo hissed, eyes shining.

Grimmjow scoffed, a look of near disbelief on his face. “Did you just? Really?”

A smile bled across the other’s face. “As long as you call me Strawberry-”

“You’ll keep butchering my name?”

The shorter young man crossed his arms stubbornly. “Get used to it.”

“No qualms here-” he smiled that animalistic grin that nearly broke his face in half “-Strawberry.”

The other shoe went flying.


	3. Sousuke Aizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be able to post next week, so I'm posting an extra chapter or two!  
> -Chris

“A fight?”

Ichigo found himself picking up the usual chatter of the classroom, a bad habit, he must admit.

“Yeah...”

“Did you see it?”

“No?”

“I’m pretty sure it was _you know who._ ”

He straightened, eyes pinned to his desk.

_“Pantera?”_

If he could hear their poor excuse for whispering, then there was no doubt in his mind that everyone else could as well, though he was worried about one young man in particular. His eyes slowly found the object of his worries, the blue eyed teen was hunched over slightly with his gaze burning a hole in the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. Even from across the space, the paleness of his face was painfully apparent, but the giveaway to his distress was the way he held his hand in a vice like grip, his foot tapping like mad.

“What was the fight about?”

“I heard a rumor, but...”

Mocha eyes were trained on a quivering fist as the students continued to gossip, but they widened when a second name came to light:

_“Sousuke Aizen.”_

Grimmjow ground his teeth at the name until his jaw ached.

_Sousuke... Aizen…_

_Sousuke Aizen…_

_Sousuke Aizen!!_

Blue eyes snapped to glare at the trio of girls to his left, the ones that dared to utter a name they probably knew nothing about. “Shut up,” he growled, getting their attention.

“Oh, um… sorry?”

A grunt was his response as he stood to leave the room, sliding the door open so hard that it was probably thrown off its tracks. The Strawberry that had witnessed his outburst was left to face the tormenting whispers alone, the echo of a familiar name floating on the stagnant air, haunting…

 

 

“Did you really?”

Blue eyes turned to glare at the intruder of his space before realization dawned upon him. “Strawberry...”

“Did you?” he tried again.

“Did I what? Go after some poor sap that didn’t deserve it? Put some ex-goldenboy in the hospital?” he growled. “Way to follow the crowd.”

“Did you fight that bastard?” Ichigo spat back. “Aizen?”

“Something like that...”

 

_“How good of you to show up, Pantera,” the scumbag greeted. “I have a small request for you.”_

_The younger of the two frowned. “I’m not interested. Get one of your Dogs to do your dirty work.”_

_“But you’re so much more experienced,” he reasoned, the only thing betraying his calm exterior being the tap tap tapping of his nails on the diner’s table. “And we’ve missed you so very much.”_

_A thin hand met his shoulder and he didn’t need to turn to know that there was a piano toothed smile behind it._

_“‘We’, huh?” he muttered. “Why would I do anything for you? After what you’ve done?”_

_He chuckled darkly. “It’s because of what I’ve done that you should take the offer,” he countered. “If I’ve done it once, I could do it again. Who would stop me?” he asked, motioning to the tower of a man behind the blue haired teen, smirking like he was invincible. “I haven’t forgotten her, you know. I spared her for a reason.”_

_“How merciful of you,” the younger spat, watching as a folder was passed between hands._

_“Well, I needed someone to hold over the fire, or you’d never agree to working for me.”_

_“Watch yourself-”_

_“Or what? I’m the boss here! I make the rules!” he growled in response, his calm facade cracking. “And I decide how long your daughter has to live!”_

_Grimmjow launched himself across the table, seeing red, all care for his surroundings gone. It didn’t take long for his hands to wrap around the other’s throat, or for his fist to reacquaint itself with his face ever since the “accident”. A waitress screamed and someone tried to pry him off of the slimy brunet, but he held fast until the police arrived and saved the bastard from becoming a corpse._

 

“...but it’s complicated.”

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for almost a solid minute, but he seemed lost in thought.

“Maybe not as complicated as you’d think,” the ginger offered. “Especially if you aren’t the only one that knows the truth about him and what he deserves.” He took a deep breath. “He ruined me. All of me. And now, no one wants anything to do with… this,” he whispered, motioning to his entire body.

“Ichigo...” Grimmjow looked at him and sighed, holding his arms out towards the slighter teen.

He accepted the hug without a second thought or a sound, and they stood silently for what seemed like forever.

“Berry, I want you to meet someone.”


	4. Further

_ “Meet me at the front gate after school.” _

 

The sentence itself didn’t seem to mean anything beyond that, just a meeting between friends after school, but the look on his face gave a new depth to the phrase: _ I want to share something important with you. _

However, the fact that this only came about as a result of their talk on the roof left him feeling apprehensive. Anything that came as a result of  _ him _ was undoubtedly horrendous in its own way.

 

_ “Come here, Ichigo,” he beckoned with a long finger, making the ginger want to bite off the appendage. “Be a good little thing and and get on your knees for me, pet...” _

_ “I hate you,” he growled at the brunet. _

_ In response, the man let out a dark chuckle, one he knew could only be followed by threats and pain. “We should find a better use for that mouth of yours,” he remarked as he took a threatening step forward, voice clipped. _

_ “Stay away from me!” _

 

He was frozen at the memory, a chill going up his spine as the past repeated itself over and over again in his head, not sparing him the horrible details of an encounter that had only been one of many.

_ Ruined. No one wants you anymore. Who could possibly want you now, Ichigo? _

Urging himself forward, he pushed through the forming afternoon crowd and made his way to the gate, all the blood drained from his face as he continued forward on autopilot.

_ Ruined. _

_ Vile. _

_ Unwanted- _

His self-loathing was put on pause when a familiar hand roughly yanked him back from the busy street by the collar of his uniform, the force of the action knocking the air out of his lungs and landing him on his rear next to a pair of legs he recognized immediately. Looking up, he met the gaze of Grimmjow, his features twisted into an angry snarl.

“You lookin’ to get yourself killed, Kurosaki!?” he growled, several of the nearby students giving them curious or frightened looks at the blue haired teen’s outburst. “Tell me next time, and maybe I’ll do you the favor of  _ shoving _ you into the street. Get up, we’ve got places to be,” he muttered, still looking angry, but he’d calmed down slightly as he began to walk away, Ichigo scrambling to his feet in order to catch up with the other’s long legs.

They were silent for a few moments until the glare of blue eyes caught his attention.

“Go ahead, Grimm,” Ichigo whispered. “If I can answer, I will.”

_ “He ruined me. All of me. And now, no one wants anything to do with...this.” _

 

“What did you mean? Earlier,” he muttered, keeping a careful gaze on the ginger. _ I have an idea, but I don’t want it to be true… _

Ichigo paused, his gaze flickering, growing dull. “...I can’t...” he choked out.

With a sigh, he continued down the pavement, reaching back to gingerly grasp the trembling teen’s hand. “You don’t have to. I… I think I figured it out anyway...” he offered with a shrug, pulling him along. “We’re gonna be late to pick her up.”

Seemingly grateful for the change of topic, the slighter teen sighed. “Who? And where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” he declared through a blinding grin.


	5. Sunshine

_“You’ll see.”_

 

That smile caught the ginger off guard, yet he found himself following the blue eyed young man to the far side of town, the walk taking up most of the afternoon. It was known as the nicer side of Karakura, not too far from the more luxurious suburbs that were added to the city not too long ago; lanes upon lanes of new houses that required more than just a little pocket change to afford.

_We don’t belong in this neighborhood._

He almost felt bad for the thought, but he was simply being realistic.

“Grimm…?”

“We’re almost there. Just relax,” he nearly cooed.

The “Cool Guy” act could only go so far.

“What are we doing here?”

“Robbing a house,” he groaned with an epic eyeroll, sarcasm lacing his tone. “Nothing illegal -- have some faith in me, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo nodded, realizing belatedly that his current company couldn’t see the gesture; not that he bothered voicing an affirmative.

Not long after their exchange, they came before a pristine looking house that was a humble shack in comparison to the other posh homes surrounding it, not that it was any less glamorous or small by any means in Ichigo’s eyes.

_What are we doing here?_

Grimmjow approached the front door with an easy air about him, sticking out like a sore thumb in the current environment, and knocked. When the door opened, a silent invitation for entry, he locked his blue gaze on Kurosaki’s form.

“You gonna stand there and catch bugs, or are ya’ gonna get inside before all the cold air gets out?” he grunted.

Hesitant, he shut his gaping mouth and followed, half expecting a gun to be put to his head by a disgruntled home owner.

Definitely not a small ray of sunshine that wrapped itself around the leg of the blue haired youth with a stunning familiarity.

“Oh.”

 

 

She was born on April 24 to two loving parents, of whom were reluctant at first. She looked like her mother, _just like her mother_ , and she was their miracle. Plans and promises were made, and hopes for better futures were born, but that all changed in the short months following her birth.

There was accident, something she survived, but not without her own scars. Her mother died shielding her from the collision, and she was in critical condition for close to a year, in and out of the hospital almost since the day she was born, but like the miracle they believed her to be, she pulled through. A survivor.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck-Jaegerjaques; quite the mouthful, her father thought, and “Sunshine” sounds so much better…

 

 

_A piano toothed grin widened in the midst of it all. His comrade had deserted him, his boss was in the hospital locked in a drug induced coma, he didn’t know what was worse -- the loss of his friend or his paycheck -- but he couldn’t be happier._

_Or so he thought…_

_The nurse peeked her head into the room, giving him a wary look as she checked the machines, providing a monologue, likely something she did out of habit, casually informing him of the patient’s soon to be status among the aware. Then, she left._

_Beep...beep...beep…_

_“Welcome back, you slimy piece o’ shit.”_


	6. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Or three? Heh, someone stop me.

_ “Oh.” _

 

“Oh?” an unfamiliar voice echoed. “Who’s this?”

A brunette with droopy eyes and a slow forming smile took his sweet time entering the room, followed by a lanky girl that was startlingly pale with blonde hair and rose colored eyes; an albino, he realized.

“Starrk,” the blue eyed male greeted with a grin, barely phased by the young girl attached to his leg, her knuckles going white with the effort. “This is Ichigo Kurosaki,” he introduced with little more than a sharp nod in the ginger’s direction. “He’s a friend.”

The brunette, Starrk, gave a slightly awed look as he stepped forward to take the teen’s hand in a firm grip.

“Must be...” he breathed, giving him a little more than a once over. ”Coyote Starrk, and she’s Lilynette Gingerbuck.”

The albino girl spun at the mention of her name, eyes landing on Ichigo as if for the first time. “Hey! Call me Lily,” she chirped. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a new face.”

Ichigo could only nod, his gaze not meeting her form as he was too distracted by the almost domestic sight of _the_ _Pantera_ allowing such a young girl to cling to him. Big, gray eyes were glued on _him_ , this _stranger_ , and the small grin she shot his way was an interesting result of their impromptu staring contest.

“Hello,” he whispered, giving the child a small wave.

Her responding wave was nothing short of enthusiastic, her arm arching over her head in a grand gesture, her head bobbing with the movement and her bangs swaying slightly.

_ Then he saw it. _

There, hidden behind her hack-job bangs was an ugly, pink ridge, a sight the teen was sadly familiar with…

“Kurosaki,” Grimmjow began, regaining the ginger’s full attention, their eyes locking. “This is Nell -- my daughter.”

“Oh.”

Kurosaki’s eyes went wide at the statement, though he tried to keep his composure as the information sank in.

Then, his gaze made its way back to the doe-eyed girl. ”My name’s Ichigo. It’s nice to meet you...” he whispered, crouching to be at her eye level.

She stretched forward her fists, smile still in place, and touched her thumbs and index fingers together twice.  _ ‘Same!’ _

_ Oh… _

His hands moved on auto pilot.  _ ‘Can you read lips?’ _

She pointed a small finger upwards, shaking it slightly.

“So then you can’t speak…?” he sighed.

Shaking her head, she returned her grip to her father’s pant leg, looking sad.

“You sign very well. How old are you?” he asked, ignoring the feeling of everyone’s shocked stares. _She_ _can’t be older than three…_

_ ‘Two,’  _ she signed.

“Two, huh?” he echoed with a soft smile, giving Grimmjow a meaningful look as he rose to his full height.

Blue eyes were open wide with surprise and awe as their owner picked up the child with ease. “Alright. Go pack up, Sunshine. Ichigo and I will wait here,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, the sight contradicting everything the ginger gathered from the rumors floating on the stale air at school.

Nell looked at the new face, the man who could sign -- _daddy’s_ _friend_ \-- in a quizzical manner.

Ichigo pointed to his chest, moving the hand away from himself and pointing towards his feet.  _ ‘I’ll be here.’ _

A grin split her face in two when she read the gesture, quickly running off into the rear hallway, Lilynette following close behind.

Grimmjow turned to face the strawberry properly, an indescribable look plastered on his face. “Well, aren’t you full of surprises,” he muttered. “How?”

“...How?” Ichigo repeated, avoiding the subject.

That sharp blue stare thinned into something nearly threatening, but the ginger firmly believed that the man wouldn’t do anything with his daughter in such close quarters and he took comfort in that small fact.Roughly, the blue haired young man wagged an index finger in the air, opened his palm, and brought it down on the back of his closed fist,  _ ‘How?’ _

_ ‘My mom,’ _ he signed, hesitant.  _ ‘She was deaf.’ _

 

_ "He’s not very reasonable...” _

_ “I’ve been watchin’ him while you took yer nap, y’know. He’s got another one, looks like” _

_ A dark chuckle echoed around them.”You never learn, do you,  _ Pantera _...?” _


	7. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to post next weekend, I'm kinda swamped with work. I will try, though...  
> -Chris

_ ‘She was deaf.’ _

 

“Was?”

At the teen’s uncomfortable swallow, Grimmjow said no more; he didn’t prompt a response and he wasn’t so sure that he wanted one, either. Luckily for the both of them, the ginger didn’t have to utter another word as Starrk took that moment to make himself known once again.

“How long have you known each other?” he asked, his words drawn out, as if he were savoring them.

Both teenagers were silent, Ichigo pondering the thought and the blue haired youth at a total loss for words because, unlike his companion, he knew the true weight of the question:  _ What has this kid done to gain your trust? _

Kurosaki’s tongue rolled in his mouth, the silence stretching until he broke it with his answer, “About a month? Maybe two…?”

When the brunette’s eyes widened, he briefly wondered if he’d said something wrong, but that was contradicted by the appreciative clap over the shoulder Coyote landed on him.

“Good job, kid. Whatever you’re doing, it’s working,” the older man muttered, just loud enough for the youth to hear. “He’s a locked safe with an almost impossible combination.”

Though the warm brown gaze of the man was trained on Ichigo’s face, it was clear of whom he was referring, the subject in question currently being distracted by the approach of his daughter, the child marching down the short hallway with a pack slung over her shoulder that was almost too big for her to carry.

“So I’ve noticed,” the ginger muttered back with a breathy chuckle, drawing one out of the tallest of his current company, as well.

Blue eyes trailed back to the duo, moreso to the charmingly flushed face of the Strawberry, a small smile gracing the younger teen’s features. “What’s so funny over there, huh?” he grumbled.

_ … Why  _ did _ I bring him here? _ Grimm thought, mind slipping from his own question.

“Don’t worry, Grimm,” the ginger hummed. “It’s nothing important.”

Nell tugged on her father’s pant leg -- the only thing she could reach with ease at her current height -- to get his attention, giving him an inquisitive look.  _ ‘A joke?’ _

His response was a quick tap to the chest followed by an almost dismissive wave,  _ ‘I don’t know.’ _

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the same time?” Lily piped up, emerging from the hall carrying a stuffed horse and handing it off to Grimmjow with a hopeful grin.

An almost curt nod was all it took for the trio to be making their way to the door and a glance upward was all it took for the ginger to go into a small state of panic.

_ Oh no… _

“What time is it!?” he nearly spat, fumbling for his phone -- still on silent from the school day.

When he pulled the device from his pocket, he blanched, his state of mind only growing worse as he read over his phone screen.

_ 37 missed calls. _

_ 20 missed calls, Goatface. _

_ 15 missed calls, Yuzu. _

_ 2 missed calls, Karin. _

The last name sent a chill down his spine. Karin  _ never _ called him unless it was urgent, which probably meant that something was terribly wrong. He did a quick check of his call log and sucked in a sharp breath of air; the last call was only 5 minutes ago. If he hurried, he could-

A sudden tug on his uniform jacket distracted him and his gaze migrated from his phone screen to meet the worried gaze of Nelliel.

“Everything okay?” Grimmjow asked, drawing the other teen’s attention.

His voice was stuck in his throat, a wide-eyed look on his panicked face that made the blue haired youth almost shiver in discomfort.

“Ichigo?” he tried again, this time getting a firm head shake to show that  _ no, _ he was  _ not alright. _

“I-I need to get home,” he croaked, swallowing thickly, yet again. “Something, I-I don’t know, bu-but something’s ha-happened-d and… I just need to get b-back.”

Nell’s large eyes were still trained on him, her tiny fist gripping his pants with a white fury. Her father’s brows furrowed as he took a step forward, his blue stare aligned with Ichgo’s brown one, the ginger’s gaze painfully unfocused. 

_ He knows, _ the brown eyed teen realized with a sharp gasp.  _ He knows, he knows, he knows, he- _

“Hey,” Grimm began, reaching out to grasp the other’s hand, slowly, carefully. “ _ Deep breaths _ ,” he directed as he gently nudged his daughter behind him.

Grimm was treading into unfamiliar territory, also known as  _ Ichigo in panic _ , and he didn’t know how the teen would react in his current state; it would be best if the child was behind hin for the time being.

The teen’s eyes began to flicker to his surroundings and it was evident that the elder was losing him.

“Hey, hey,” he almost cooed. “Listen to me, okay? I need you to focus on me. Can you do that?” he asked slowly. “Can you look at me, Ichi?”

Kurosaki let out something that sounded very much like a pathetic whine of his name as he squeezed his hand in a near death grip. His breath quickened and Grimmjow was certain that he would hyperventilate.

“Stay with me, Berry,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Breathe with me, Ichi.”

The teen attempted to do so, timing his shaky breath with the blue eyed young man as the girl looked on in worry and wonder

They continued on like that for close to 15 minutes and when Ichigo finally came to, his head was nestled under Grimm’s chin, his nose pressed to the crook of his neck.

_ “...Thank you...” _

* * *

 

_ “When can I be released?” _

_ The woman looked unsure as she checked over his paperwork. “Soon, But it’s not recommended.” _

_ “How soon?” _

_ “Next week at the soonest, I’m afraid...” _

_ That simply wouldn’t do; he had plans...and certain people who needed a reminder of who he was... _


	8. Broken Family (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just keeps getting darker... Sorry for not posting last weekend, I had a camping trip. Yay! No internet for a week! I think it actually did me some good.  
> -Chris

_ He gazed at the squirming body of the nurse below and chuckled darkly while his piano-toothed companion held her arms still. She was beautiful, with brown doe eyes and red hair… she reminded him of his favorite pet. _

_ “Good girl,” he cooed, sliding his pants down his hips. “Now, what’s my name…?” _

_ “M-mr. Aizen-n…!” she shakily replied, fear ever present in her eyes, and when he grabbed her leg in a tight fury, she screamed. _

* * *

 

“Dad?” Ichigo called, quiet and hesitant in his own home. “I’m headed out...”

His father, a once flamboyant, eccentric and happy man was now seemingly a shell of himself. He sat in his doctor’s robe in the dining room, looking miserable, with a picture of his wife as his only companion.

“My shift ends at nine tonight… I’ll be home later than usual,” he mumbled, the quiet sound seemingly loud in the silence of his father’s woe.

There was no nod of recognition. The teen sighed, closing the dining room door as he left.

Yuzu, sweet girl, was waiting for him around the corner in the kitchen.

“How bad is it?” she whispered.

The 14-year-old looked at him with worried brown eyes, and shuffling told him that a second gaze was waiting for an answer the both of them probably already knew.

“Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself again...” he replied.

From the stairs behind him, he heard a soft voice as he walked towards the front door, “It’s not your fault.”

He ground his teeth together, because if he’d been there the week before… If he hadn’t left...

 

_ “...Thank you...” he whispered to the blue haired teen, pushing himself away just enough to see the other’s face. _

_ “Are you alright?” the elder repeated, his daughter stepping out from behind him, a concerned look on both of their faces. _

_ “I-” _

_ His phone rang, the volume restored, and the ginger paled. _

_ “I have to get home,” he breathed. “Something’s wrong...” _

_ He answered the call, not knowing exactly what to expect, but his stoic sister crying into his ear was not on the list of possibilities. He was unable to make out most of what the girl was saying, but the words he did catch made him lose his grip on his phone. _

_ “...Come home...In the kitchen...blood everywhere...Tried to kill himself...!” _

_ He started running, leaving his phone on the ground, but he didn’t get far before Grimmjow pulled up in a car -- Starrk’s car -- and ordered him inside, shoving his cracked phone to his chest as he did so. They didn’t speak another word as the blue haired man drove. _

_ “I’ll tell you everything,” Ichigo whispered. _

_ Silence… _

_ “...When you’re ready, I’ll listen.” _

  
  


His hand gripped the doorknob like a vice and his eyes stung, but the voice continued on, “We all thought he was getting better. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that it would get this bad.”

“I’ll be home a little later than usual,” he mumbled as he opened the door.

He closed it and leaned against the solid frame as a tear slid down his face.

“ _ I’m so sorry Mom... _ ”

* * *

 

He carried the exhausted girl on his hip, her head resting upon his shoulder in her calm sleep. The walk to the apartment was a long one and, after his shift at the diner, he really wasn’t looking forward to it, but walking was cheaper than getting a car and he didn’t have any cash to spare.

Something he didn’t expect to find when he got home was a familiar ginger standing by his front door, looking pained.

He almost whimpered when he saw the blue eyed young man, and it was obvious he’d been crying by his tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

“I need to talk to someone… Please…”


	9. Broken Family (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers' block sucks, but I'm working through it! So here you go, chapter 9 at 3 AM. I hope you enjoy.  
> -Chris

_“I need to talk to someone… Please…”_

 

Grimmjow let out a long sigh and motioned for the ginger to move out of the way. For a moment, the other looked defeated, thinking he was being dismissed until the older boy unlocked the door and jerked his head in a silent gesture of _follow me_ as he disappeared inside, ducking into the back hall. A wave of relief washed over him, only to be quickly followed by dread for what was to come.

When the teen entered the apartment, he let out a long breath, one he’d been holding since he arrived. What he saw surprised him slightly, not expecting such an immaculate space -- albeit a small one. There wasn’t a speck of dust in sight, just a fold out sofa against the far wall next to a standing lamp; there was a bookshelf stocked with what looked like anatomy textbooks close to the door and a blue bin in the corner with some toys in it to the right of it. He caught sight of the kitchen to the right as Grimmjow reentered.

“Sit down, Ichigo,” he whispered, gesturing to the sofa. “Do you want anything?” he asked.

When he shook his head, the blue eyed teen made himself comfortable next to his current company and it was silent for a moment more.

“I’m sorry,” the ginger mumbled, dropping his head into his hands. “I’m bothering you and I shouldn’t be, and I’ve been avoiding you and the questions you have about _everything_ and you’re probably _so_ fed up with me-”

Grimmjow interrupted his ramblings with a hand upon his shoulder, his other hand reaching to Ichigo’s own, still covering his face.

“Ichi.”

The ginger brought his brown eyes up to meet Grimmjow’s blue gaze and the elder was shocked into near silence upon seeing the tears stream down the teen’s cheeks.

“Talk to me, Ichi. I can’t read your mind...”

He took a steadying breath and began, “My mom died when I was seven. My dad was devastated.” He raked his hands through his hair roughly. “He wouldn’t talk to me or my sisters for over two years. My uncle had to take care of us. It was okay for a while, for my sisters, at least. I-... Not so much. I...I was with her when she was…killed,” he choked out.

Grimmjow paled, his grip tightening on Ichigo’s hand in worry and he felt a hint of relief when the teen squeezed back.

“You can’t unsee something like that… I was having panic attacks every other day,” he whispered, looking at their hands. “That’s not a way to live your life...” he continued as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Ichi...” Grimmjow breathed out, reaching to wipe away his tears. “I’m so sorry...”

Ichigo brought his forehead to rest upon the other’s shoulder.

“And the other day…?” the elder baited, trying his best not to push.

Another shaky breath, “M-my father tried to kill himself again...”

_Silence._

“...Again?” was the whispered response laced with near awe. “I...”

He shook his head, brown eyes still watering. “The first time was right after he found out, then he tried drinking himself to death, next was starvation… but we thought he was getting better...” he sniffed. “So stupid… We were blind with hope...”

Grimm wrapped his arm around the ginger tightly, still holding his hand, and they sat like that for a while until Ichigo stopped trembling.

“...I haven’t even known you for three months yet, and here I am crying into your shirt...” he muttered.

The other let out a soft chuckle. “I’ve had worse things on my shirt. Nelliel’s _very_ messy.”

“I’m sure,” he hummed in response, slightly squeezing the hand still in his grasp.

A smile curved his lips when his hand was squeezed back.

* * *

 

 _He approached the familiar street, piano toothed grin now in a frown upon seeing a man he once called a friend and a comrade allow the ginger to pull him into a tight embrace that seemed a little more than friendly from this angle, and yes, he noticed the way those blue eyes followed after the ginger’s form as he began the long walk back home. It wouldn’t be his fault, what happened next. No, the blue haired bastard would be the one at fault, not him. The man let himself get attached, and that was_ not _his fault._

_It just meant that the man had one more thing to lose when Aizen found out. It was likely he would be taught a lesson on touching things that didn’t belong to him._

_His thoughts were brought back to the berry. Perhaps he should give the teen a ride…?_

_His smile bled back into place._

_“You never learn,_ Grimmjow _...”_


	10. Missing (You) Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, but I'm trying...

_ It was dark and small, as trunks typically were, and his knees pressed further into his chest with every bump the driver hit. He’d stopped kicking the wall when he realized that no one would be able to hear him while they were driving, why waste the energy? He could just barely make out the emergency latch that opened the trunk from the inside, but a lot of good that did when his hands were tied at the moment -- literally, in this case. He’d have to be able to untie his wrists first if he wanted to make a run for it when they finally stopped, and therein lay the problem. His wrists were bound in such a way that if he moved them even the slightest bit, a surge of pain went up his spine. _

_ He only managed to send one initial before his kidnapper grabbed his phone and crushed it under his boot; he just hoped someone started looking for him soon… _

* * *

 

Empty.

The desk across the room had been painfully empty the entire day, and the student missing? The only one in this class to have perfect attendance. 

Red flag, right there.

Kurosaki was gone and his absence made the blue eyed teen worry, even more so after last night’s confession. HIs old man hadn’t done anything drastic, right?

Right?

Red flag number two.

_ Shit _ .

He checked his phone fro the umpteenth time and saw yet another red flag: Ichigo had yet to text him back since last night. After leaving, the ginger had sent him a short, confusing text -- “N”. What was that supposed to mean? His “dad brain” was acting up again and he was trying his best to focus in class, but it was really difficult with that desk  _ staring  _ at him.

* * *

 

_ How far were they going? _

_ Where was he being taken? _

_ And… _

* * *

 

School was over and there was no sign of the strawberry. The walk home to get ready for work was long as his thoughts ran away from him. Worry gnawed at his gut and nagged at the back of his mind.

_ Where are you Ichigo? _

A crunch was heard under his foot as he turned down the end of his street, his apartment barely in view. Curious, he glanced down and saw a familiar phone case… Bright blue with a kitten on the back -- odd, yet fitting for the fiery haired teen he’d come to know and lo-

He bent down and absent-mindedly sifted through the shattered remains of the ginger’s phone, a tight knot in his chest as he put the pieces together.

 

_ “He ruined me.” _

_ “...I can’t...” _

 

His eyes hardened.

_ “N”… “N”... Nnoi…! _

Dark skid marks were printed on the asphalt and he found himself growling at the sight. Where there was one, there would be another…

 

_ “I have a small request for you.” _

_ “We’ve missed you so very much.” _

_ “I decide how long your daughter has to live!” _

 

He saw blinding red.

* * *

 

_...He was so scared... _


	11. Missing (You) Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I'm sorry...  
> -Chris

“Grimmjow…?”

The brunette couldn’t move fast enough when it came to moving out of the blue haired man’s way as he rushed into the house, looking like a force to be reckoned with.

“You have it, and I need it back,” the younger bit out from between his clenched teeth. “Please.”

Starrk’s mind blanked for a moment until a sudden gleam of clarity caught his eye. “No.”

Grimm growled in irritation, fists clenched. “You aren’t stopping me this time, Coyote. I won’t let you.”

“And  _ I  _ won’t let you throw your life away,” the elder bit back. “You have your kid to think about, Grimm!” Then, realizing that the girl was nowhere to be seen, the brunette’s head swiveled. “Where-”

“She’s with Bel,” the young father announced, thinned eyes focused on only the man before him.

“...Harribel?” Starrk breathed her name like she was a lost god before he gripped the younger man’s shoulders harshly. “Where the hell is she!?” he growled and his company almost flinched.

Almost.

“Away.”

The brunette clenched his teeth. “What do you want?”

“You know damn well what I want,  _ Lobos _ ,” he bit back.

His eyes flashed a menacing silver and he pulled back his hand as though burned. “Don’t be stupid Grimm.”

“I’m not being stupid,” he ground out, meeting the man’s glare with everything he had in him. “I’m being desperate.”

Silence.

“I know you have it,” the blue eyed teen repeated, gripping Starrk’s wrist. “And I know where you hid it, so you can be smart and give it to me, or you can see just how desperate I really am.”

Coyote jerked his arm out of Grimm’s grasp and huffed. “How long have you known?”

“Since I gave it to you.”

“Nothing gets passed you, does it,” he stated bitterly. “Fine. Have it your way.”

Starrk retreated to the back hallway where Lily stood, roused by their voices. When Starrk approached her, she backed against the wall to get out of his way - not that he was gone for long. Not even a minute later, he returned with a steele demon in his grasp, thrusting the hilt in Grimmjow’s face, the teen not even flinching.

“I hope it’s worth being  _ desperate _ ,” he spat, eyes flashing silver yet again.

The young man smirked devilishly as he caressed the monster now in his grasp like a lover. “If I can get him back, it definitely will be,” he muttered, barely loud enough for his company to hear.

The brunette’s mouth dried up as a sudden realization dawned. “Kurosaki…?”

Blue eyes met his gaze in a determined stare as a blazing sea of rage began to shift below the surface of those cold hues. That seemed to be all the answer his old friend and comrade needed as he turned to leave the house. He was running down the street in the dark when the familiar sight of Coyote’s car pulled into view, effectively cutting him off.

“Get in.”

The order was easy enough to follow.

“How long ago?” The brunette snapped out.

“Last night.”

“Then we’d better hurry.”

“Doubletime.”

Starrk floored it to Jaegerjaques’s apartment, the teen taking notice of a bag in the back seat. “I thought you and Ulquiorra weren’t in touch anymore.”

“I thought the same about you and Bel,” he countered. He caught the blue gaze. “He gave them to Lily. She knows how to use them better than me, but like hell if I’m going to let her tag along in this mess.”

“What exactly are they?” the blue haired teen asked, eyebrow raised.

“Toys by U’s standards. Just a bunch of taps and low-grade spyware, but still useful to the Average Joe,” he explained. “Don’t worry,” he said, pulling to a stop in front of the complex. “I’ll be quick. Stay put.”

“Aye.”

It was a little over four minutes by the time the man returned, a small tablet in hand showing a live camera feed of them sitting in the car.

“I’ll never understand how this shit works,” the teen grumbled. “Get to it.”

Starrk worked some strange sort of tech-magic the younger didn’t bother paying attention to and before he could comprehend it, Ichigo was on screen and he had to suppress a sigh upon seeing the teen again.

_ I miss you, bastard… _

A car pulled up on screen and the teen tried running, pulling out his phone - with it’s ridiculous cat case - only to be grabbed by a familiar figure that had bolted from the vehicle; a silver Nissan of questionable origin. The phone was crushed, the teen smothered into submission and bound before he was folded into the trunk.

“They headed North.”

“ _ Shit! _ ”

“You don’t think-?”

“He’s arrogant and stupid. I  _ don’t  _ think, I know,” Grimm declared. “He’ll be bold If he’s somewhere he knows. Somewhere he’s comfy. He’ll be there.”

“Nnoitra took him.”

“Luckily for us.”

“Lucky? The man’s brutal!” Starrk pointed out, kicking the car into overdrive.

“But he’s lazy and he doesn’t wanna die,” the teen reasoned. “That means he’ll make an adventure out of what should just be a two day road trip. He’s a sloth most days - a mean one, I’ll give him that - but he’ll stop when he’s tired.”

“Really, though. Nothing gets passed you, does it?”

“No.”

* * *

 

_ He was thirsty and hungry and still trapped. He didn’t know how long he’d been in the trunk, but he was starting to feel claustrophobic. His body ached from both his unshifting position and the lovely jerk he received when they hit a bump or a pothole. They were out of Karakura, that much he knew, and they’d stopped three times. His hands were still useless, not that it mattered. He was just exhausted and it was all he could do to just keep his eyes open. _

I miss you… Are you worried?


	12. Missing (You) Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but oh well. Sorry for the hold up!  
> -Chris

_ A piano toothed frown painted his face. The trunk had grown silent somewhere along the way. It was hard to admit, but he began to worry - more for his own skin than anything else. He’d been told to bring the boy back alive, like hell if he’d check and risk a runner, though. _

It’s not my fault this time. It’s not…

_ “Not this time...” _

_ He pulled over the car for the fourth time, not really understanding why he was doing this. His gut twisted in both guilt and satisfaction at the thought of his boss’s face filled with numb rage when he returned empty-handed. It could only end badly for him, but then… _

...Then I could see you again…

_ Calming brown eyes flashed before him and he could remember running his fingers through cropped blond hair, the ring that used to reside on his finger glinting in the evening sun as it filtered through their bedroom window. _

That was my fault… I dragged him into that… this life…

_ There’d been red everywhere, but he was still alive, barely breathing in the last few minutes. _

_ “I love you.” _

_ And after that, he was gone. _

_ Nnoitra looked over his shoulder again, knowing why he was doubting himself. _

_ “Shit...” he spat, jumping from the car. _

_ He couldn’t do it. Not again. _

Having feelings is ruining my reputation for being a heartless bastard!

_ “You owe me, Jaegerjaques.” _

* * *

 

The two of them knew the route well, having had to drive it many a time. Eight hours into the drive, the eagle-eyed teen spotted a familiar figure sat at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, a parked car further out in a field beyond. He almost jumped out of the car in his sudden rage upon seeing the one-eyed male.

“ _ Nnoitra…! _ ” he cried, running at the man with his bare hands.

Empty brown eyes stared stared at the oncoming threat, the man unflinching, even as his body was rammed into, sending him careening onto the ground. Blue eyes swarmed with rage as a strong hand was wrapped around his neck, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d be dead and damned soon enough; with or without the bluenette’s help.

“ _ I’ll fuckin’ kill you, _ ” he threatened evenly, the grip on the twig’s throat tightening. “ _ Just give me a reason. _ ”

“Take… him…” he managed.

Starrk, now standing behind the angered young man, looked incredulously at the tall individual before slinking towards the silver Nissan.

“I thought you liked being alive?” Grimmjow spat, loosening his grip, but not letting down his guard.

A piano-toothed smirk was what he got in answer. ”That’s only when you’ve got something worth  _ living  _ for.”

There was a cold hardness in his eyes the teen couldn’t disregard and he knew what had happened…

“He didn’t… You were the last and he still…?”

“You know what he’s like;  _ death to those who shall not surrender... _ ”

“ _...Through the blood of their loved ones. _ ”

Nnoitra chuckled darkly. “He thinks I’ll roll over because I have nothing. He’s right. I just won’t roll over to  _ him _ . I’m more scared of you knockin’ down my door, J.”

“You should be...” His voice dropped to something low, eyes wide and hard with conviction, “...because I don’t forgive easily and I  _ never _ forget.”

“Once was enough. I couldn’t do that to you again.”

Popping the trunk, the brunette winced when a blur of orange lept from the space, fist poised to punch him square in the face. Brown eyes gleamed with recognition and he lowered his fist with a heavy sigh. “Starrk...”

Then he backed off, curling in on himself in a pathetic attempt to hide. The brunette glanced at the blue haired youth that had Nnoitra pinned, at a loss, even more so when the ginger began muttering to himself.

“Stay put and breath, Kurosaki,” he directed, slowly standing, his worry increasing as the teen’s breath hastened. “I’ll be right back.”

“Hnn…!”

He backed away slowly, out of his element, and eventually made it back to Grimmjow, the young man still clenching the captor’s neck as he gazed upon the curled up strawberry in worry and wanting.

“I’ll watch Gilga, you go fix him.”

The glare he received at that moment made him reflect on his choice of words, and it filled him with guilt when the blue-eyed man growled out, “You don’t need to fix what’s not broken, you just need to help wounds heal.” His glare transferred to the tall man, completely still in his grip as he slammed the back of his head into the ground with a vengeance. “Bastard.”

Standing, he jogged over to the teen and slowly crouched beside him, desperately wanting to collect him in his arms and beat him for making him worry.

Even if it wasn’t his fault.

“Ichigo…?” The teen gave no response, his eyes glassy and far away. “Hey, Ich, where are you...?”

“Dark… There’s hands and I can’t…!” The teen shook his head, breath coming short and labored. “I can’t go back with him, no… not again.”

_ Shit. _

“Ichi… you can hear me, right?” he tried, heart breaking.

“...Barely… I miss you...”

His breath caught and his jaw clenched. “Yea… I missed you, too.” He inched toward the teen warily, not wanting to startle him. “But I’m here now, with you right now.”

“I-I can’t see! I’m-” the teen began, panic rising in his voice.

“Shh, it’s alright. You don’t have to see me, just listen to my voice and focus.” Grimmjow frowned at the whine that escaped him. “Do you remember leaving my place?”

His eyes widened. “Nnoitra, I-I… He g-grabbed me and told-...! I was so scared and I tried to call for help and-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he muttered. “And after that?”

Ichigo paused. “Trunk. Dark… Couldn’t… I can’t see...” he whimpered. “I just want to see you again...”

“Me too, Ichigo.”

“Mm… You’re louder.”

“I’m next to you, I promise.”

The teen reached out a quivering hand, searching, and Grimmjow met him halfway. “I’m safe now?”

“For now, yes… I can’t guarantee anything, but I promise you this:  _ I’ll do my best to keep you safe from now on _ .”

A ghost of a smile crawled onto Ichigo’s face and his eyes began to clear, though a few tears rolled down his chin. “I see you...”

“About damn time,” he muttered with a relieved smile.

Breathing a heavy sigh, the strawberry almost launched himself into the strong arms he felt safe in, the same arms that were once again holding him as he cried.

* * *

 

_ He knew already. A frown adorned his face as he stared at the broken body at his feet. Santa Teresa had failed him. _

_ “You’ll be useful to me after all, it seems…  _ Verruga. _ ” _


	13. Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after an unofficial hiatus??  
> -Chris

He stood next to the human skyscraper that was Nnoitra Gilga, both men tense and silent until the brunet spoke, “How the hell did you find us?”

Gilga had the gall to laugh, “You think the WP Program is flawless? Bastard’s sunk his filthy teeth into the system. He just needed to call.”

Ichigo, the poor boy still shaking, though in restrained anger more than anything else, looked up from his seat on the curb where Grimm was double-checking him for any injuries. “WP?”

Starrk and Jaegerjaques shared a look of uncertainty.

“...What?” the ginger baited, arching  fine brow in curiosity.

Grimm sighed. “Witness Protection.”

“ _ Witness Protection? _ ” he squeaked, looking to Starrk for confirmation.

The brunet nodded sagely, Nnoitra shifting his weight beside him. “We helped put Aizen in prison… In exchange for a clean slate.”

“A fresh start,” Grimmjow whispered.

“A normal life,” Gilga added with a frown.

Nnoitra’s voice made Ichigo tense. “I fuckin’ hate you,” he growled. “From where I was sitting, you looked just as guilty as he was.”

Gilga flinched, grimace overtaking his features. “I didn’ do shit to you.”

Jagerjaques flicked his gaze between the two, their own eyes trained on their feet. “Ich-” he tried, though he was cut off by the giger’s indignant shout.

“You  _ held me down _ while he  _ raped  _ me!”

Then, silence.

Grimmjow growled, Ichigo’s fierce grip on his hand the only thing keeping him from leaping forward to kill Gilga with his bare hands. “ _ Run, _ ” he managed to grind out between his clenched teeth. “ _ Run far and run fast, because I’ll kill you as soon as I get my hands on you. _ ”

Kurosaki’s jaw clenched upon hearing the teen’s tone of voice, but he shared the sentiment.

“Why run then?” Nnoitra wondered, throwing his arms open in invitation. “Why bother chasing me down again? Here I am!”

“The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that you gave me Kurosaki back.” A wild grin edging on feral broke his features. “And we both know how much I enjoy the chase.”

The ginger had never seen a man run so fast in his life; he booked it across the open field and into the car, quick to start it and be on his way.

Coyote stepped forward, eyes flashing. “Are we following him?”

 

It took a moment for Grimm to think of a response, his eyes gravitating towards the still quivering ginger as he noticed the white-knuckled grip of his clenched fist and his stiff jaw. “No,” he began. “We need to get him home and settled. Maybe ask Bel to stick around and keep an eye on things.”

“What?” Ichigo spat. “No. I  _ need _ to do something about this -- about  _ him _ . I won’t let him throw me around like a puppet anymore.”

Grimmjow was floored. “The  _ hell?  _ No. No, this guy is the same person who had you thrown into a  _ trunk  _ and flung into a  _ panic attack _ because of it. You are  _ not  _ coming!”

“Like.  _ Hell. _ ”


	14. Oh, Wow, An Update????

I am currently suffering from some severe writer's block in regards to this story and this pairing, so I'm announcing an official hiatus. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read up to this point and I'm sorry to disappoint all of you. I will try my best to rekindle my motivation for this story, but in the event that I am unable to do so, I will be posting a chapter containing a plot summary of the rest of the fic so that everyone at least gets a sense of closure. Thanks again to everyone for reading and showing your support.

Until next time,

Chris


End file.
